A Fresh Start
by SupernaturalGirl51799
Summary: Macy, a 15 year old girl, is moving to her mother's hometown. Her mother says it'll be good for them, a fresh start. After her parents messy divorce, Macy thinks that's exactly what they needed. But what happens when the town your moving to has more secrets then one would have thought possible? What happens when somebody who was thought dead comes back? I do not own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, amazing readers! __Thank you all very much for reading!_

_Here is some info about my OC;_

_Her name is Macy Autumn O'Conner._

_She recently turned 15._

_Her mothers name is Amelia O'Conner._

_Her fathers name is Thomas Richard._

_Her mother and father finalized their divorce three months ago._

_Her mother has full custody of her and of her baby sister, Faye._

_Her little sister is a year old._

_Macy has hazel eyes._

_She is 5'2_

_She has long wavy brown hair with natural red highlights._

_She is also very pale, though she does have Indian in her blood from her mothers side._

_From her fathers side, she has French._

_She loves fashion, art, reading, music, but most of all, family._

_She is very protective of them._

_Anyways, lets get on with the story, shall we?_

_Please review!:)_

* * *

MacysPOV:

I was in the kitchen with Faye, getting her food ready, _(Baby food)_

When the phone rang. I sighed, setting Faye down In her pink highchair.

I pulled my phone out and said, "O'Conner residence."

"M-Macy? I-Its me.. You're f-father..?" It came out more as a question.

I said, "My father? I don't have one. I was created in a lab by the government. Whoops! I wasn't suppose to tell anyone after they let me go, so I must annihilate you. How does Thursday work for you?"

"W-What?" He stuttered. I smirked, even though he couldn't see me.

"Don't call here again," I said and hung up before he could say anything else.

I turned to Faye and gave her a slightly sad smile.

"Lets get you fed and bathed before mom gets back from work, shall we?" I asked her, giving her a peck on the forehead before gathering her food.

* * *

Later that evening;

Mom was sitting in the living room, watching her favorite soap opera.

I was in the kitchen doing the dinner dishes.

I heard the phone ring over the running water so I shut it off, about to answer, when I heard mom say, "Don't answer it. Come in here for a moment, please."

I didn't respond, I just went in as asked and set down on the opposite couch from her.

"Yes, mother?"

"How was your day, sweetie?"

I was taken aback, slightly. "Oh um, it was good, thank you. After school," I started, not bothering to tell her about being bullied again.

"I picked up Faye from daycare and brought her here. We did our normal routine.

Play, eat, bathe, and homework for me. Then, of course, I made you and I dinner,

then you came home so you know the rest," I smiled slightly. She returned it.

"Macy," mother started, standing up and began to pacing back and forth.

'_This can't be good,' _I thought.

"We're moving," she blurted out after a few moments of muttering incoherent words.

I looked at her shocked. "W-What?"

She sighed, "Sweetie, the hours I'm getting is just not enough." She looked at me,

"I also know school isn't going well for you. It isn't fair for you to have to go through that. Especially so soon after what happened between you're father and I."

"But moving? We're doing fine, mom!"

"Macy." She warned. "It'll be good for us. Think of it as a fresh start."

I sighed. "When?"

"Monday," she said. "Monday? Mom, its Saturday.. You waited until this late to tell me?!"

"Calm down, Macy. Its not like that. I just decided today at work."

"So its an impulse decision, then?"

She gave me a look. "No," she leaned back into the chair. "I've thought about this for awhile. I just made the decision today."

'_Maybe this is for the best.'_

"Where?"

She took a deep breath, "My hometown."

I looked at her questioningly.

She let her breath out, "Washington, La push."

I gasped, "Washington!?"

"Yes.. I thought I told you I was born there?" I shook my head.

"No, every time I asked, dad would tell me not to ask you."

"Yes, well, we're going to change that, aren't we?" She said, smiling.

I nodded. "Yep, I'd love that.

"Alright, then. We'd best get started on packing."

"Ok, I'll start on Faye's room tomorrow. I'll pack my things tonight. Love you, mom,"

I said as I walked to my room.

"Love you, too, Macy." I heard her say.

* * *

The Next day;

I had a late night last night. I had packed my room up and laid out the clothes I would wear until we left, and of course, on the trip.

Today, I would help my mom pack Faye's room.

I heard my cell phone ringing so I picked it up seeing it was my best friend, Alyda.

"Salut?" _(Hello?) _I asked in French. {_Her dad is French. So is her best friend.}_

"Hé, Macy ! Que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes maman appelée ma mère hier soir et a dit quelque chose sur le déplacement?!" She said brusquely.

_(Hey, Macy! What's going on? You're mom called my mom last night and said something about moving?!)_

I looked over to mom who looked back at me innocently.

I sighed and said, "Calmez-vous, Alyda. Oui, nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit à Washington." _(Calm down, Alyda. Yeah, we are moving to a place in Washington.)_

She asked, "Mais pourquoi?" _(But why?)_

I sighed, once again, switching back to English.

"We needed to. Plus, it'll be good for us." _'Probably,' _I thought.

I heard her sigh and mutter something before saying, "Vous allez encore me rendre visite pour mon anniversaire, oui?" _(You will still visit me for my birthday, yes?)_

I laughed. "Oui! Comment ne pourrais-je pas?!" _(Yes! How could I not?!)_

"Bon, je vous appellerai bientôt ! Avoir un bon voyage," she said.

_(Okay, I'll call you soon! Have a good trip.)_

"Merci! Bye!"

Once I hung up, Mom was already out the door. I, of course, followed her.

"Mom! Why would you tell Alyda?! I was going to tomorrow!"

She laughed, picking up Faye, and said, "I didn't tell _her_, dear, I told her mother."

"Same thing!" I pouted, picking up the last box, taking it to the truck, still hearing my mothers laughter.

* * *

On our way to La Push;

I sighed as we pulled into a place called Sues Diner.

"Its my turn to drive again?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Mom laughed, shaking her head. "Nope. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm sure Faye could go for a little something, too!"

I smelt something and said, "Yeah, a diaper changing."

Mom got out and unbuckled Faye, picking her up. "Could you get her diaper bag, dear?"

I nodded and said, "Alright." As I opened the door, I was greeted by the cold air.

I shivered.

Mom waited while I opened the backdoor and pulled out a pink and white diaper bag.

"We really should invest in a trailer for all these diapers, mother," I commented on the amount of things in the bag.

She laughed and I opened the door to the diner for her. She thanked me as we walked in and took our seats near the window.

"I'm going to take Faye to the bathroom and change her. If the waitress comes, order something. I'll order when we get back." I nodded, taking my sunglasses off and setting them in my purse. _'Not like I'm going to need them anytime soon,' _I thought as I looked at the cloudy sky. It reminded me of a trip we took as a family. Even father attended.

'_I wonder what would've happened if father never left,' _As soon as I had that thought, I pushed it away. It would be nonsense to think about somebody who deserted his family and only called when he needed something. It was only after that thought that I realized somebody was talking to me.

"_CY! ACY! _MACY!"I snapped my head around to see my mother already sitting across from me, looking very amused.

Faye sitting comfortably in her arms, playing with mothers long hair.

"Did you even hear a word I said, dear?"

I gave her a apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, mother, I guess I was lost in my thoughts."

She smiled, "Its alright, dear, happens to me all the time," she joked. I laughed.

"Since you were lost in thought, I doubt you'd know if the waitress stopped by yet?"

She asked, grinning. I felt my cheeks warm up slightly.

"Sorry, mom," I mumbled.

She shook her head. "No need to apologize, dear. I'm just teasing you. I think she's coming our way."

A moment later, we were greeted by a lady named Sue Clearwater. She's the owner.

Mother shook her hand and said, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Clearwater. I am Amelia O'Conner. These are my daughters, Macy," I shook her hand. "And Faye."

Mrs. Clearwater said, "It's very nice to meet you all. As you know, I'm Sue Clearwater, please just call me Sue," she smiled politely.

"My husband, Harry, isn't here right now, but you should come by our house for dinner and meet him after you get settled in," **{In my story, Harry didn't die.}**

"That would be very nice, thank you," Mother said. "Perhaps next week?"

Sue nodded. "That would be perfect!"

'_Not even here for a day and mother already makes a friend,'_ I mentally smiled.

"Are you excited for school, Macy?" Sue asked. I smiled,

"I can't wait! They have courses here that they didn't offer at my old high school!"

Sue laughed, delighted to see a teenager excited about school. "Which high school will you be going to?" She asked, curiously.

Mother looked at me as well, an eyebrow raised.

"We haven't decided yet, but I think I'm leaning towards La Push High."

She nodded, still smiling.

"La Push High is a very good school. My kids go there. My son, Seth, is a sophomore.

My daughter, Leah, just entered her senior year. I'm sure you'll see them around if you go to La Push High. Its not very big. By the way, what grade are you in?"

"When I start school next week, I'll be taking sophomore courses," I said, surprising Sue. "Oh! how old are you, dear?"

"I just turned 15. I skipped a grade," I smiled.

Just then, some other customers came into the diner and sat down.

"Oh, I better take your orders or my husband might fire me!" She joked.

Mother and I laughed.

"I'll have a hamburger, side of fries, and a glass of ice water, please," I asked, politely.

Sue nodded, writing it down.

"I'll take the same, except instead of fries, I'll have a small salad. Also, I'll take a small thing of yogurt for Faye," Mother said. **{I don't know what babies eat!}**

"Sure thing! It'll be about 15 minuets." Mother and I nodded and said thank you.

"What do you think of it here so far, dear?" Mother asked me.

I looked out the window, "It seems nice, but its freezing!" I exclaimed, making a face, making Faye giggle.

Mother laughed. "Yes, well the cold was never my favorite thing when I lived here ether." I smiled. "What was, then?" Mother was about to answer, but the food arrived.

* * *

At the new house;

Mother and I decided that I would drive the rest of the way, since she was feeling tired.

As I carefully pulled into our garage, I saw a man coming out of the forest with bright red eyes. I hit the breaks a little too hard, jerking mother awake and she gasped while I said, "Shit!"

"What were you doing, Macy?" Mother asked, getting her breathing under control.

I shrugged apologetically and said, "Sorry, mother. I thought saw something."

Mom rolled her eyes and said, "Its alright, dear. Just be careful. Faye is still asleep."

I nodded, continuing to pull into the garage.

After I parked, I got out of the car to look at the house while mother got Faye out.

'_It's cute,' _I thought, smiling.

"it's a 3 bedroom, 1 bath. Its slightly small, but all we could afford right now," Mother said, coming up from behind me, making me jump slightly. She laughed.

"Why so jumpy, dear? Afraid a monster will come out of the forest and eat you?" She joked, unlocking the door, walking inside.

I turned around to face the forest. I saw something move, but I heard mother calling me, "Macy! Come inside and help me move this couch!"

I rolled my eyes and walked inside to see my little sister in a playpen in the corner, sound asleep, and my mother attempting to move a heavy dark grey sofa. I giggled, causing her to look up and playfully glare at me. "Oh no, your mother doesn't need help with this 500 pound sofa! Why don't you go outside and build that invisible car you've been wanting?" I laughed, walking over to help. Once we moved it in place, I told her, "It wasn't 500 pounds, mother, perhaps your just getting old!" I joked, laughing as she tossed a throw pillow at me.

* * *

That night:

Mother and I were sitting on the sofa, next the fireplace. I was holding sleeping Faye, while sending texts to my friends back home. Mother was reading a novel called 'Midnight Moon' because we didn't have our television set up yet.

"Dear," mother started. I mentally prepared myself because the last time she started out with something similar like that, we moved.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Have you talked to you're father yet?" I looked at her for a long moment and shook my head.

"No, mother. I haven't nor would I want to."

She nodded, looking relieved. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, mother."

I Walked into Faye's room and put her in the crib. I kissed her forehead.

"Night, little sister," I said gently.

I then walked into my bedroom and sat in my bed.

I sighed, got up, walked to my desk and began to write a letter to Alyda.

_Hey, Bestie!_

_Just wanted to let you know that we had gotten here. __We've unpacked a lot of things, but still a long ways to go._

_I saw the creepiest guy today! He had red eyes and he was coming out of the forest!_

_Besides that, its not so bad here._

_We met a nice lady at a diner. She owns it! I have a feeling she and mom are going to be great friends! She also has kids._

_I believe their names are Leah and Seth._

_I can't wait for school! I think I'm going to choose La Push High. __They seem to have the best courses._

_Tonight, mom asked about father._

_I told her I haven't spoken to him-which is true! I answer the phone and tell him something sarcastic and hang up!_

_I don't want to talk to him. __He left us, I don't want anything to do with him._

_Anyways, enough about me!_

_How have you and Zackary been?_

_What has my best friend been up to?_

_Write soon. __Love, __Macy._

After she addressed the letter, she set it onto her desk and crawled into bed.

'_Tomorrow I'll look around the town,' _She decided.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, ignoring the loud howling.

_End of chapter 1_

_Please review! ;)_


	2. AN

**H****ey, everyone!**

**No, this isn't a chapter, but I do have something for you!**

**It's a poll to see who Macy ends up with.**

**I****t's on my profile. Please go to it and vote!**

**Or leave a comment saying who you think it should be.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading! ;)**


	3. AN Important, please read!

**A/N **

**Greetings, amazing readers! **

**I'd like to thank everyone whom reads/follows/ favorites/ and reviews!**

**I am going to continue with certain stories, but I won't be able to update very often. **

**I have a major test coming up so I won't have very much time to write for my stories and stay caught up in school.**

**I'll be postponing a few of my stories which I will name down below.**

**However, if I feel I have enough reviews/followers/favorites/votes, I may bring it back sooner. (If I have time.)**

**There is a poll on my profile with names of the stories. **

**If you'd like a story that is postponed to continue, please go vote on which one. **

**I'll probably start updating more frequently in February.**

**Anyways, thank you all again for reading!**

* * *

**Postponed stories;**

**A cherry tree**

**A new adventure**

**Old Colleague**

**The past comes back to the present**

**A Fresh Start**

* * *

**Again, there is a poll on my profile if you want a story to come back sooner.**

**Thanks for taking the time out to read this A/N. **

**;)**


End file.
